


The Plight of Penelope (or the one where Snowbaz PDA is really pissing her off)

by accidentallybroken, superocelotgirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, ROWELL Rainbow - Works, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: (I think it's comedy at least), Comedy, Dialogue-Only, Honestly Penelope is at her wit's end, Multi, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superocelotgirl/pseuds/superocelotgirl
Summary: All Penelope wants is a little peace from the constant PDA her roommate and his boyfriend show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by a conversation on superocelotgirl's work (check them out, they're talented! I have several works on my account as well, so feel free to read them) about Penelope's reaction to the constant PDA we all know Snowbaz will have. Hope you enjoy! -accidentallybroken

"You do realize I SIT on that couch?!?!"

"Believe it or not, I have WORK to do Simon; and that won't be getting done any time soon if you can't stop kissing Baz for ONE second!!!"

"Really??? This is the third time this MORNING. Don't you BREATHE??!?!? Don't you ever get sick of each other's mouths???! I swear, I will ACTUALLY kick you out, Basilton. You don't even live here!!"

 

"I just want to make BREAKFAST, Simon! Can you not leave your boyfriend's lips alone for ONE SECOND?!?!"

"-No, don't you DARE move in front of the stove, Basilton! I just need to grab the-"

"Baz!!! I just need the eggs!"

"Fine! I give up! I guess neither of you will be having breakfast this morning, then! Not that I care... you're practically eating each OTHER"

 

"You have a ROOM, Simon! A ROOM! Do you know what that is? Its a place where you can go kiss your boyfriend without disturbing your roommates who ALSO HAVE THINGS TO DO"

"I don't go around snogging Micah all around the apartment when he's here, do I?! Have some RESPECT, Simon"

"No, Simon, I did not mean MY room. Do you live to- NO, DON'T DO THAT! That is disgusting! I'm going to have that seared into my eyelids for the rest of my life. Basilton, couldn't you control your boyfriend. No? Apparently you ENJOY that. Do you realize how DISTURBING that is to us NORMAL, CIVILIZED people?!"

"I just wanted to make breakfast! Seriously, guys, its not much to ask. So all I'm asking is for you two to go into your room- I can SEE you smirking, Baz- NO, DON'T SIT ON MY BED- god, I give up. At least you're in a ROOM now"

 

"FIVE minutes. That is all I ask! Five minutes! Where you two aren't attached at the mouth! I cannot WORK when I have to see that!"  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that? It was fun to write.


End file.
